User blog:Jacobr1020/Another Final Destination 6 Death List/Ideas
Here's another death idea thing for Final Destination 6. My previous blog post is being made into a story for fanfiction.net. It's slightly less detailed. Characters (Death's Hitlist): Angela (Main Character), Luke (Angela's Boyfriend), Carla (Angela's Mother), Tina (Angela's Sister), Bruce (Angela's Father), Officer Yvonne Gutierrez (Police Officer), Officer James Mitchell (Police Officer), Connor (Angela's 10-Year-Old Brother), Tyler (Luke's Friend), Tiffany (Angela's Friend), Brenda (Angela's Friend), and Michael (A Random Sightseer). Angela's Premonition: A holiday at a skiing resort turns deadly when a massive avalanche destroys the resort and kills many, many people. 20-year-old Angela has a vision and gets some people to safety, but Death starts hunting them... Deaths: Michael: While ice-skating, Michael falls into the frozen lake and dies from a combination of freezing and drowning. Tyler: Tyler leans out of a car window to catch a glimpse of a topless girl, but is struck by an oncoming semi-truck that didn't see him, bisecting him. Officer Mitchell: While Officer Mitchell is preparing to go off-duty, his gun falls to the floor while he is changing, goes off, and hits him in the head. Officer Gutierrez: Depressed over the loss of her partner, Officer Gutierrez goes to an all-you-can-eat buffet and begins eating very heavily to drown her depression. She eats so much that her stomach eventually ruptures due to being packed with too much food. Brenda: While doing a science experiment in class, Brenda accidentally puts too much of a chemical into her concotion, causing it to explode, sending a piece of glass into her jugular vein. Luke: Horrified at Brenda's death, Luke backs into a shelf, causing a jar of sulfuric acid to fall and break on his head. Tina: While walking home from a friend's house, Tina is run over by a snowplow. Tiffany: While shoveling snow, Tiffany goes under a tree and dislodges some icicles, which impale her through the eyes and head. Bruce: After deciding to move the family after Tina's death, Bruce is moving a large dresser into the U-Haul truck when he slips on a patch of ice and falls. The dresser then falls and crushes his head. Carla: After seeing her husband's death, Carla screams and attempts to save him, but as she's about to jump out of the truck, the large door (?) comes loose and slides down, decapitating her. Connor: After the death of their parents, Connor and Angela temporarily move in with Carla's best friend, Terri. That night, Connor goes down to the basement to get something, unaware that a live wire is resting in a puddle of water. He steps right into it and since he is in bare feet, he is electrocuted. He is later brought back to life and taken off Death's list. Angela: While standing at the top of the stairs and watching Connor do his basement business, she sees Connor's electrocution, panics, and tries to pull him away, only to be electrocuted herself when she grabs his arm. She is later brought back to life and taken off Death's list. How's that one? Category:Blog posts